The Stars Tell All
by Tootsie Dragon
Summary: I got inspired by a song (I won't tell you the song) I just wrote it on a whime. read it if you want. I just needed to get that out of my system. it's no longer short but done being written. Just need to type it now.
1. Akane's side

Akane had tears in her eyes. she was trying to hold them back but was failing. Her tears glistening in the twilight of the stars and the full moon. The faint breeze of the night was making her hair sway sometimes catching in her eyes but she never batted them away. Suddenly, she raised her hand and slapped the person in front of her.  
  
"Baka!" she choked out those words as she ran away into the night to cry. The figure looked shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
"Akane." __________________________________________________  
  
'That baka. why did he have to do that? Why?' Akane was sitting under a bridge crying to herself trying to comprehend what had happened and why. She loved him SO much and yet. he did the stupidest things. 'Why does he always try to push me away? Doesn't he like me? Aren't I good enough for him? Didn't we have fun..'  
  
"Akane?"  
  
A sweet feminine voice called out for her. Akane just continued sobbing.  
  
Kasumi walked under the bridge next to where Akane was sitting. She kneeled down next to her and immediately Akane latched on to her crying her dear little heart out. Kasumi wordlessly held her as she comforted her like a mother would.  
  
"Why Kasumi. Why?"  
  
"Shhhh.. I don't know why. Now let's go home before daddy starts to worry." Kasumi always had such a soothing voice.  
  
"I can't go there. HE'S there. I can't go back.." Akane sank her head further into Kasumi's loving arms.  
  
"You have to go back eventually. You'll have to see him again eventually. why not just do it now?"  
  
"Can't I. Can't I just stay here with you.. Just a little while longer?" Her brown eyes were hard to see in the darkness of the night but with the full moon out, you could see the tears reflected in her longfull gaze. She just wanted to be comforted. she had no desire to go home.  
  
"I guess that's alright but we do have to go home before you fall asleep. I'm not strong enough to carry you, you know." Kasumi smiled with a little chuckle at the last statement she made.  
  
Akane chuckled a bit too with a little smile, "Agreed."  
  
So Kasumi and Akane just sat there. watching the ripples in the water and listening to the crickets. occasionally they gazed at the stars up in the sky.  
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Hmmm? What do you mean Kasumi?"  
  
"The stars. without a care in the world. just twinkling. Not caring if the other star is prettier or brighter or if the other star likes it. Always content in just being itself. I wish it were so easy for us." Kasumi looked very thoughtful gazing at the stars. like she had been thinking of this for a long time but just needed a time to say it. A time that it would matter. A time when someone would listen.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." ' I wish it really were that easy.' Akane briefly closed her eyes and reopened them with a vigor. Her face with new confidence as she stood up, ready to face the world. "I think I'm ready to go home now Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi smiled as she stood up, knowing that it was her who had inspired this new confidence. "Alright then. Let's go then"  
  
"Thank you Kasumi. for staying up with me and helping me. You're the greatest sister ever."  
  
Akane and Kasumi embraced. "You just needed help. I did what any sister would do. "  
  
They broke apart, both with large smiles. "Well, I don't know about ANY sister."  
  
They both chuckled although they both knew that Nabiki would help them in any way she could, it just doesn't seem that way on the outside.  
  
Both went home holding hands. not knowing what would happen when they arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes- I'm not one for finishing fanfics usually so if it's bad, it's because I wrote it on a spur of the moment thing. I want to write fiction that isn't a fanfic so. Oh well. I'll try to do the other side of the story, From the other person's side. I know who the person is but I'll leave it like this so that you can use your imagination for now. 


	2. Ranma's side

The Stars Tell All. Part 2- Ranma's side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baka!"  
  
*Slap*  
  
That one action from her felt like a million needles stabbing my heart all at once. I placed my hand on my cheek where she had slapped me. It mildly stung physically, but nothing compared to how that had hurt mentally and emotionally. She may have beat me up in the past but she had never ever slapped me.  
  
As I watched her run off into the distance, one word escaped my mouth.  
  
"Akane."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do things have to be so complicated?"  
  
Ranma was sitting on some random rooftop in Nerima. His favorite place to think. He couldn't get her face out of his thoughts, the face she had right before she slapped him. her face on their date. her smiling, her crying. She looked like she had really been hurt. He had really hurt her. And he couldn't stand it. He couldn't live with it. he wanted to die.  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ryoga's battle cry rang into the depths of Ranma's mind. 'Ryoga can kill me. yes. he can punish me for my wrong doing..."  
  
Ranma stood up and faced Ryoga, his head hung low, waiting for the attack.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Ryoga's attack connected with Ranma's face. His nose now bleeding, possibly broken, and Ranma put up no fight.he just stood there. Ryoga's face changed from his battle face to a worried or concerned one. Ryoga stopped his attacks and looked at Ranma, trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
Ranma was expecting Ryoga to keep on beating him up. making him feel a little bit better with every blow. Ranma looked up at Ryoga, hating the look on his face. He had to get Ryoga to fight him but he'll never do it if he feels sorry for him!  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong? Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you move out of the way?" Ryoga sounded not only concerned but a little ticked off.  
  
"Ryoga. WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP BEATING ME UP?!" Ranma was yelling at Ryoga.His face had what looked like might be tears and he had a lot of anger in his face. In his eyes, you could tell that he was tearing himself up. Wanting to get away from it all. " DON'T YOU WANT YOUR REVENGE?! TO GET BACK AT ME FOR ALL THE TIMES I CALLED YOU NAMES?! ALL THE TIMES I BEAT YOU UP IN FRONT OF AKANE?! Or even the fact that it was ME that pushed you into the cursed spring? How about when I wasn't there for out fight? WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR REVENGE?!"  
  
Ranma was hyperventilating now... All of that screaming. It seemed to help. A little bit. Ryoga knew that something horrible must have happened. The tears were pouring out of Ranma's eyes. It looked out of place. Ryoga had the urge to throw some cold water on him just so that it would look right, but that isn't what Ranma needs right now. He needs a friend. A shoulder to cry on. Most people can see Ranma and Akane's problem. Ryoga had finally seen it. He never told anyone, he just kept it to himself. How Ranma and Akane loved each other so much that they were afraid. Akane was afraid because of what had happened to her mother. And the fact that Ranma could just run off with one of his other fiancés and she would be alone. Ranma was just afraid of those feelings. He's never really had them because he grew up without a mother and his father was.Well, not a model dad. He also wanted to not do what his father said. He did what he said all his life and he was sick of it. They were both proud and afraid.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! HIT ME!"  
  
*Slap!*  
  
Now Ryoga slapped Ranma. Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Ranma! Snap out of it! I'm not going to fight you. Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
Ranma sank down on the roof tiles. Ryoga sat next to him. "It started last week. Akane asked me if I would like to go out sometime.like, on a date. We decided that we needed some help to get our dads out of the way. Possibly my other 'fiancées'. We asked Kasumi to help us. She said that she would do anything she could. She was the reason we could go out. However. while on the date today, Ukyo showed up at the same movie that we were going to. She treated it like it was a coincidence. I don't know if it was. I was forced to sit between them and I couldn't do anything with Ukyo there. I couldn't even hold Akane's hand. After the movie Kodachi showed up. You get the picture."  
  
"Right." Ryoga was listening intently. This sounded like something that would happen to them.  
  
"Anyway, Akane and me decided to wrap up the day with a stroll in the park. The stars were beautiful, the moon lighting our way. It was supposed to make the whole day better. But Shampoo showed up saying that she was taking her 'duck' for a walk. She shouldn't treat Mousse like that, especially just to be a muse to run into Akane and me. Just like Ukyo, though she acted civil. it was odd.like, she was just there to make sure me and Akane wouldn't have any time alone. She just made idle chitchat but something slipped, Akane got mad, Shampoo left and I said something stupid. I think I really hurt Akane. She slapped me and ran off. The look in her eyes.I can't take it anymore!" Ranma felt devastated.  
  
Ryoga was slightly devastated. He didn't know how to help. He's been through a lot but never anything like this. He decided to give some advice and see if it did Ranma any good.  
  
"You know what? When I go though hard times I look at the stars. They say you can see your own soul by watching the stars. They give me the answer I need. Or I just fall asleep, but then I find the answer in a dream. Maybe you'll find your answer." Ryoga hoped that this would help. He didn't know how Ranma would react after watching the stars for a while. Sometimes they didn't give good advice. But they can be a lifesaver if you read them right. "I think I'll leave you alone to think for now. Until we meet again!" Ryoga jumped off the rooftop and ran off to who-knows-where.  
  
'The stars huh?' Ranma laid back onto the tiles and gazed. The stars reminded him of Akane's eyes.A little bit.Her beautiful brown eyes.*slap* Now Ranma was mentally slapping himself! 'Stop thinking about Akane right now!' He looked at the stars again, hoping to decipher the shapes into an answer he could use.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!*  
  
*YAWN!*  
  
Ranma had fell asleep but had received his answer in his dream. He watched the birds with a smile on his face. He knew what he was going to do.  
  
Ranma leaped up and ran off to put his plan into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note- Okay. I finished writing this out in my notebook so the entire story has been finished. I got one of my friends to type it out for me (I'd never get it done myself. BE GRATEFULL!!!) The story continuously changes because I change small details that make the story change directions! If it's a little weird at the end than I'm sorry 'cause I didn't know how to write that and that's where most of the ideas kept changing. So at least this will be finished! 


	3. Ranma's choice

Chapter 3- Ranma's decision  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I know what I must do. It'll solve all my problems!' Ranma ran roof-top to roof-top wanting to put his plan into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*chirp chirp chirp*  
  
Akane's eyes gently opened as she wakes up in the morning after that horrible night. Akane got up and stretched. She was a little worries last night when she arrived home with Kasumi and Ranma had never returned home, She was a little relieved that she didn't have to face him but she wondered where he could have gone. She hoped that he was home today so she could apologize and hopefully weasel one out of Ranma. Akane then proceeded to change into her clothes for the day and head down stairs.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Has Ranma come home yet?" Akane sounded cheery. She had calmed down a lot since the night before. Kasumi faced Akane solemn faced.  
  
"He didn't come back. I'm sorry Akane." Many emotions rushed through Akane's mind, the predominant one being fear. She ran to his room, his stuff was still here. Her mind tried to calm her by rationalizing everything. 'He just needed to cool off, like me. Yes, he'll be back. All of his stuff is still here. But what if he doesn't come back? What if he ran off with Ukyo or Shampoo? What if he got into a bad fight? What if he just doesn't want to see me anymore?' By now, Akane had sunk down to the floor and was crying. "Where could he be?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had found a small store and bought a pencil, some paper, and a couple of envelopes. He sat down at a café and with the last of his money bought some food. While he ate he started writing. He wrote a letter to his mother, Akane, and everyone else. It took a while to write all three letters but he finished them. In the one to his mother, he wrote about his life. Everything Genma had done to him and everything they were hiding from her. He refused to lie any longer. After putting that letter in the big envelope, he started on the one for Akane. It said that he loved her and only her but he couldn't take the crap anymore. Just the fact that he loves her put her in a lot of danger. He can't take it. It also has his final good-byes. the letter to everyone was blunt. He was sick and tired of all the crap he had to go through and that most everyone was selfish. He wrote a small individual message to just about everyone. He put his good-byes and sealed up all the envelopes. He mailed one to his mother and headed off to the Tendo Dojo. He had a special route and entrance where he would end up in his room without anyone noticing. When he got there he saw Akane sleeping on his bed holding onto one of his shirts. She had tears all over her face, old and new. Ranma gulped. This might be harder than he thought. He snuck in as quietly as he could but one of the floorboards squeaked and Akane hear it. Akane's eyes fluttered open and she saw him. Ranma, standing there like a mirage. "Ranma?" Ranma stood perfectly still and silent. Hoping that she thought that she was imagining things. "Ranma, is that really you?" Akane was slowly getting up, rubbing her eyes. Ranma panicked and started to run to the window but Akane grabbed his arm in time. Ranma and Akane looked deep into each other's eyes. "Ranma.what's wrong?" Ranma gulped again and handed her his letters and ran out the window. Akane looked at the letters. One addressed to her and one to 'everyone'. She opened the one for her and started to read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was running. That encounter almost broke what his concentration. He felt like staying with her, holding her and wiping away her tears. His resolve almost dissolved but then his mind remembered his other fiancées and his resolve was strengthened. Ranma ran towards the highest bridge he could find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears were running down Akane's face. 'He was going to kill himself. It might already be too late.' Akane's mind shut off due to shock and depression but one part of her mind still had hope. She dropped the letters and ran for the door.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Akane's yell rang throughout the house. She put her shoes on and ran outside hoping she could catch up in time.  
  
Everyone in the house heard her. They went up to his room and saw the letters. They opened the appropriate letter and started to read it. By the end of the letter everyone had different expressions. Kasumi's expression was unreadable. Genma was frozen in shock and horror. Soun was in his panicky and crying state and Nabiki. She did not look like Nabiki at all. Her emotions were on her face plain and visible. She knew that she was one of the reasons for him doing this.She felt widely responsible for this, She had fueled many the reasons that he listed for doing this. Genma snapped out of it suddenly and said,  
  
"He said where he was going! Maybe he hasn't done it yet! We have to stop him!" all agreed and ran off to find Ranma. Nabiki however stayed behind. She knew that Ranma wouldn't want to see her. Kasumi stayed with Nabiki, although she didn't know it.  
  
"Nabiki, why didn't you go?" Nabiki practically jumped when she said this.  
  
"Kasumi?! Why didn't you go?"  
  
"I asked first. Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Ranma doesn't want to see me. I won't be able to help. I caused most of his problems." Nabiki looked rather depressed at this.  
  
"You're wrong Nabiki. You are the person who can save him. Just apologize. You can even help him from now on. You have the power to really save his life." Kasumi sounded really sincere and convincing.  
  
"Okay. I'll go. But you never answered my question, why did you stay behind?"  
  
"Because I can't run that fast. Not in these clothes anyway. I'll walk there now. I'll be there in time to see what happened. Now go."  
  
"Alright." Nabiki started running in the distance to find Ranma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ranma you baka! Why do you want to kill yourself? There are other ways to deal with your problems. I only wish I knew what they were.' Akane was running as fast as she could to the bridge Ranma said he would be at. Tears were streaming down her face was she ran. 'I hope it's not too late. NO! Stop thinking like that. Of course it's not too late. Just run faster!' With this new confidence she bolted down the streets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was standing at the designated bridge. He had a lot of memories at this bridge. Many things, good and bad happened here. Mostly bad, but this is still the best place he could think of.  
  
'I guess this is the end.'  
  
It was a clear day; no clouds, the sun shining and the sakura blossoms are in bloom. A slight breeze was blowing.  
  
Ranma took his first step onto the side of the bridge but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard one word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Just keep running! You can make it.' Akane was exhausted. Her legs hurt, her breathing was staggered but she was still running as fast as she could.  
  
The bridge was in sight. There was Ranma!! It wasn't too late!!!  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
Akane ran even faster but stopped short in fear he might panic and jump in his haste. "Ranma please. *huff huff* don't jump!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes- Well well. It's all typed up. It needs major editing but I can do that now that marching season has passed it's peak. All our competitions are done with! Finally! I hope that you are enjoying the story. Only 2 chapters left! 


	4. Almost over

Chapter 4- Almost Over  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*huff huff* "Please Ranma. *huff huff* Please don't jump. *huff huff* I love you!" Akane was really tired. She had overexerted herself and now she was trying to plead with Ranma.  
  
"Stay back! I need to do this. It'll solve all of the problems that just won't go away! They won't listen to reason and nothing makes sense. Everyone will be a lot happier without me!" Ranma was yelling.  
  
"That's not true Ranma! I love you! Everyone would miss you. We can work on your problems together!" Akane had regained her breath mostly and all her tears had been cried out. Her eyes were red and there were dried tears on her face. Ranma's resolve was slowly dissolving. He couldn't stand to look at her face when she was so sad. Especially when he was the one causing all the pain in her eyes. He had to remember all the things that were happening in his life. His resolve returned and he looked down the bridge into the water away from Akane's gaze. "You can't fix everything! Some problems can't be solved without causing new, maybe worse problems! I'm sick and tired of everything!" Ranma stepped up to the edge again. Akane stepped forward yelling, "RANMA!"  
  
Ranma immediately told her to stay back and to leave. There seemed to be no reasoning with Ranma in this insane state.  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
This time it wasn't Akane doing the yelling. Soun and Genma had shown up with Nabiki not too far behind.  
  
"Ranma! As your father I demand you to get down and come over here!" Genma tried to take command of the situation  
  
*snort* "Yeah right. I'm not listening to you! You've got to be BIGGEST reason for me doing this! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Ranma!" This time Soun tried. "Ranma! You can't jump! What about the unification of the schools? What about Akane?!"  
  
"Akane can do better than me and I don't care about the unification of the schools." Ranma had a retort for everything they threw at him, until.  
  
"Ranma? I'm sorry. Most of your suffering has been my fault. I saw how much Akane hated the idea of marrying you and I tried to push you away from her so she could move on in her life. I tried to have people watch you when you went out when I accepted that Akane might actually want to get married to you or at least just be in a relationship. I was a bit jealous. I've always been jealous of her but it didn't really hit me until I saw the way you two looked at each other. I was the one to arrange Ukyo and Shampoo to barge in on your date. But just to watch you and keep your relationship go too far too fast. If you jump, I just might jump after you." Nabiki had finally reached the bridge and just said whatever came out of her mouth. She had a serious tone but you could actually see a hint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ranma, if you jump, I WILL jump." Akane was serious. If he went, she would follow.  
  
"Ranma please, do it for your mother at least." Kasumi arrived and Nodoka was with her. Nodoka looked horrified.  
  
"Ranma! I haven't seen you since you were but a child! Don't leave me now! I don't think I can take having to say good-bye again." Nodoka was openly crying, pleading with her son. Akane took a chance and stepped forward to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma? Come down. Please."  
  
"I guess you're right. Whoa!"  
  
Ranma, miscalculation his step and slipped off the bridge and into the water he went. On the way down he hit his head on the bridge and was knocked out cold.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Everyone screamed but all were too shocked to do anything. except Akane. Akane discarded her shoes and jumped in after Ranma, she said she would, right? Now everyone ran to the side of the bridge to see what's happening down there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.- Well. I had it written. I was just to lazy to edit it all. I have no free time and when I did I didn't feel like updating. So.. I hope that people are reading this at least. I don't mind that not everyone reviews but I don't get ANY reviews.. An any of my stories. The only one I get reviews on occasionally is the one I DON'T want to work on! They don't even read the 'I'm not continuing this story' message and give me suggestions for it. Calm down Tootsie.. *breath* okay.. I think I'm better now. Sorry for the rant. It's just. I feel like no one even reads this much less like it! Oh well. review if you feel like it. thanks. I guess. Last part soon (I hope) 


	5. The End

Ch.5 – The End  
  
'So much water... So much strong water... But I have to save Ranma!'  
  
*GASP*  
  
Akane looked around her, hoping it wasn't too late. She had been learning to swim but still only had minimal talent for it. Ranma chose this bridge because of the depth of the water and strength of the currents.  
  
'Red hair?' Akane saw a head of red hair floating away from her. 'Of course! Ranma would have red hair right now!' Akane hoped that this was a sign that he was at least alive. She swam as best as she could towards Ranma. 'I have to save him! I have to!' "Got him!"  
  
Akane managed to grab hold of Ranma but she ran out of strength to swim. Especially if she was carrying an unconscious Ranma-chan. "Ranma... Ranma please wake up... please help me..." Ranma's eyes started to open. "Akane... you kawaii baka..."  
  
"Ranma... I don't have anymore strength... and what happened to kune?"  
  
"You were never kune... always kawaii... You shouldn't have jumped after me... I don't have the strength to swim at all..." Ranma's eyes were starting to drift closed again...  
  
They were heading to a waterfall pretty fast due to the current. They wouldn't survive the fall.  
  
"Ranma... I love you... I'm sorry..."  
  
"No Akane... I'm sorry. I love you and I shouldn't have tried to jump... I'm sorry I slipped and that you jumped after me... Good-bye Akane-chan."  
  
"Good-bye Ranma..."  
  
Ranma and Akane then fell down the waterfall, embracing each other to the end... When their families found them down river, they were still embracing each other. They were really bloody and kinda mangled but still embracing. Even though they were in the water, Ranma was in his male form. The curse was broken and now he and Akane were together for all eternity...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note- Sorry I didn't get this chapter out in forever. I didn't think anyone had been reading this so I just let it sit there. Then while checking through my old e-mails I found that someone HAD read it and reviewed it! They wanted to read the ending! It just made my day! SO I decided to finish editing it so that I could post it! ^_^ I had been working on my new webcomic recently and school is a big hassle but here it is. I might write more in the future but I just don't know... if enough people want it ... *winkwinknudgenudge* then maybe. Until then I'll just stick to my webcomic with Apple. Here's the address if you're I hoped you enjoyed this! ^_^ 


End file.
